My love, My life
by x.bellice4ever.x
Summary: First fic! Bella is being shipped off to live with her dad in Forks after her mom and Phil find out she's gay. After meeting up with a friend from the past, she realizes she is looking for a lot more than a friendship. All human. Alice/Bella slash. Don't like, don't read.


Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first story so take it easy on me. **** of course this is an Allice/Bella fanfic. Don't like it, don't read it. All I have to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING *Sad face***

**Bella POV**

Forks. A tiny little un-known town in Washington. Of all places. Why did Charlie have to live in Forks? I missed my friends… well friend I should say. After I came "out of the closet", as they say, 4 months ago, Jacob has been my only friend. After my mom Renée started seeing _Phil, _my life has been nothing short of hell. Especially since I'm gay. He and his fucking homophobic ways. He planted a seed in my mother's head that I am just some fucked up life-form and that I am just trouble. She believed him of course. Now I'm being sent away to live with my father, Charlie.

When I got off the plane, I went through baggage, which surprisingly didn't take that long, then took a cab to Charlie's. Let's hope for the best.

ABAABABABABABBABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAABABA

"Hey bells. I missed you kiddo. How are you?" Charlie asked with welcoming arms.

"Hey Charlie," I said faking a smile. "I've been fine."

"Well that's good. Do you want anything to eat? Anything to drink? Water, OJ, Coke…?"

"No thanks. I'm just gonna go to bed. Thanks anyway Charlie." I replied turning around and walking up to the house. I stopped abruptly when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me… Right Bells?" He asked with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah of course Ch-Dad." I said trying to make him feel better.

"Okay. I just want you to know that I'm here for ya kiddo."

"I know." I said, the corners of my mouth tugging up into a faint smile. At least he cares.

"Alright well let me know if you need anything. I'll be in the den. Oh! And don't forget to set an alarm for tomorrow. You've still got school!" He called after me.

Ah yes. I almost forgot. Tomorrow I will be starting a whole new school. Fork's High school. Joy. I can't wait to be the new freak… again.

I was out like a light the second my head hit the pillow.

ABABABABABABBABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

"UGH! What the FUCK!?" I yelled as I fell out of bed.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEE- _"Finally." I sad as I shut the damn thing off. Rolling my eyes, I quickly got up and headed to the shower. I turned on the water and striped down before slowly easing into the hotness moaning slightly as the heat consumed me. Sadly, I didn't have time to dwell on how amazing it felt to finally be able to relax. So I washed and rinsed and stepped out to get ready for the day.

After drying my hair and applying minimal makeup (mascara), I through my hair up in a messy bun, put on some jeans, an old green sweatshirt of Jacob's and my favorite pair of high top converse then headed down stairs fumbling with my schedule.

"Mornin' kiddo! How'd you sleep?" Charlie asked at he sipped his coffee.

"Fine" I replied half- heartedly. I grabbed an apple and headed out to my car. That's when I remembered my car is in phoenix. Great.

"Dammit! Charlie how am I supposed to get to school?" I questioned with clear annoyance in my voice.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Remember the Cullens? You know, that family with the kids you used to play with growing up? Let's see, that one girl you played with every day. What was her name… alix?"

"Alice." I corrected. Oh yes. I definitely remembered her. She was my best friend up until I moved away with my mom. We did everything together. She was my first crush. I wasn't gay at the time but there was just something about her…

I was drawn out of my thoughts when Charlie began talking again.

"Alice! That's right. Anyway, I was talking to Dr. Cullen the other day about you and he mentioned that Alice goes to FHS as well. Well we got to talking and turns out, Alice volunteered to give you a ride to school. She should be here any minute actually." He said glancing down at his watch. As if on cue, I suddenly heard the hum of a car pulling up and the faint slam of a car door.

_DING DONG! _

Suddenly I wasn't feeling myself. As I was walking up to answer the door, my hands started to get clammy and my heart was beating sporadically in my chest. As I opened the door, I was face to face with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Mary Alice Cullen. My Mary Alice Cullen.

"BELLA!" She squealed as she enveloped me in a hug. Suddenly fire erupted on my skin in the paths of her magical hands. I hesitantly hugged her back.

"Hey Alice. How are you?" I asked with a genuine grin. Her smile made me week in the knees. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

As we drove to school, I couldn't help but notice the tingles I felt at I reached to turn up the radio and our hands touched. I felt the blush as it crept up my neck to my cheeks and looked down. I could have sworn, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a faint blush set on her cheeks as well and I bit my lip. After a few more minutes in the car, we pulled up to the school.

"Well we're here! Can I see your schedule? We might have some classes together." Alice said in a sing-song voice. I handed it to her and her face lit up.

"We have 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th and 7th together! Yay! I can't wait. I've missed you so much Bella!" She said happily. My face instantly broke out into an ear to ear grin.

"Me neither." I said blushing slightly.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you later!" she said and then she leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. _HOLY SHIT! _Did the most amazingly beautiful girl on the entire world just kiss me on the cheek!? This is going to be a long year I thought to myself. Then I heard the warning bell and headed into the school with the slight feeling of tingles still erupting on my cheek.

**Author's note: Well what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Leave reviews! Love you guys! **


End file.
